


Fly Me to the Moon

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Is the title a hint?





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

NOTE: For Elaine. This was inspired by the clip from the next SV episode that was archived on the Lexslash list, the mental images given to me by Ace and where I think the story should go.

 

************************

 

I woke from *the* dream. It had been years since the incidents that had exposed Clark's true nature to me. I'd never revealed what I knew about him. He'd gotten me out of that place, saved my sanity, saved my life once more. I would never tell anyone what I knew. I'd given him my word. Not only had I kept quiet but I had hidden evidence when needed. Offered alibis by saying he was with me whenever I was questioned.

 

Our relationship had continued much as before during all that time. The flirting had increased the longer he stayed away from Lana. I never did figure out how he was responsible for my throwing her into the stall where she was injured, but I didn't try to change her mind. 

 

The night he graduated he'd shown up after the round of parties. He was looking delectable and I couldn't stop the up and down I gave him. He'd grinned at me with a delightful blush on his cheeks and invaded my personal space.

 

"I'm going away in the morning, Lex."

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"I have something I need to take care of."

 

"What do your parents think about this?"

 

"They don't know yet, I had to tell you first."

 

My heart surged with those words. I never expected to come before his parents. He grinned again and I knew he'd picked up on my mood. 

 

"Why do I get to know first?"

 

"Because I didn't want you to doubt your place in my life while I'm gone."

 

"Just where is my place?"

 

He lifted my hand and put it over his heart. I could feel it racing in his chest, just as my heart raced in mine.

 

"How long are you going to be gone?"

 

"No longer than I need to. Believe me if there was another way, I'd take it."

 

I nodded, accepted the kiss he pressed to my lips and watched as he sped away. That had been a year ago. No one had heard from him. They all called me weekly to see if I had heard anything. The first calls had surprised me, but it soon became a habit to talk to them of other things so that the calls lasted beyond a fast 'no I haven't'.

 

I shook off the effects of the dream, and rose to go to the bathroom. As I splashed water on my face, I wondered how much longer he would be gone. I had stopped seeing anyone after the night he left. That single kiss marked me so thoroughly that I waited to see if the implied relationship would come to pass.

 

I straightened and jumped as I saw him reflected in the mirror. 

 

"Hello, Lex."

 

I turned and grinned at him. "Welcome home, Clark."

 

I looked at him seeing the changes that a year had made. The unassuming air he'd always had was gone. In its place was the confidence of a man who knew his body, knew who he was. 

 

He took two steps toward me and I moved to meet him. The kiss burned through me, making me his. I was hard and panting when he pulled back.

 

"Guess you missed me."

 

"You have no idea."

 

"I think I might have some idea." He said as his hand moved down to cup my hard-on. "I have a lot to tell you, a lot to show you."

 

"We shouldn't do that here." 

 

He scanned the room quickly and then turned full circle, slowly. "Nothing in here but there's a bug in you phone line, one in the bedside table, several scattered around the whole penthouse. No cameras."

 

"I'll get dressed and we'll go out somewhere."

 

"I have a place for us to be alone where no one will intrude."

 

He took my hand and pulled me toward the bedroom. The balcony doors were open, the handle dangling. That explained how he'd gotten in but not how he's gotten on the balcony in the first place. 

 

He strutted to my bed and that was when I saw it for the first time, a spill of red across my bed. He scooped it up and turned to me. "This will keep you warm."

 

"Clark it's June, it's at least seventy outside."

 

"It's cold where we're going."

 

As he flipped the cloth out I realized it was a cape. He wrapped it around me and then lifted me in his arms. Stepping out onto the balcony, he grinned as we rose in the air. I gasped and clutched at him.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

"To my Fortress."

 

"I don't think its cold in Smallville."

 

"This is the new and improved Fortress."

 

I made the mistake of looking down at that point. We were high in the air. I could see the lights of the city below. I could even make out the top of LuthorCorp towers. Had it not been Clark holding me, I would have panicked. 

 

Turning back, I could see his eyes sparkling in the light from the full moon. "I learned a couple of things in the last year."

 

"Well, continue the demonstration."

 

We moved then and I watched fascinated as we flew over the country. Soon green gave way to other colors and then I could see the aurora borealis, and still he flew. My face was feeling the cold when he finally touched down on what appeared to be a sheet of ice.

 

A few steps and we entered a passageway that would never be spotted from above. He moved downward toward the center of the Earth. We traveled through a large cavern, there were objects here and there, but I had no time to study any of them. He crossed the chamber and entered a smaller room carved from the ice. 

 

On one side of the room was a big four-poster bed. It had a canopy and bed curtains tied to each post. The bed was done in multiple shades of purple. From the lightest of lavender to the deepest shade that was almost black. He put me down then, and I noticed the thick rugs on the floor. 

 

There were piles of stones set at even intervals around the room. I watched as he focused on them and soon the room was warm enough for me to take off the red mantle. 

 

"Clark, this is fantastic. Should I let my vanity rule and believe this was designed as a showcase for me?"

 

"I like the way you look in purple. Plus I wanted you to feel at home here."

 

"I have a million questions."

 

"Do you think you could hold off on them for a little while?"

 

"Why, Clark?"

 

"I'd like to break in the bed."

 

"Haven't you slept on it?"

 

"No, I built it for you. For our first time."

 

"First time?"

 

"First of many if I have my way."

 

"Are proposing or propositioning?"

 

"A little of both, I think."

 

"I like that answer."

 

I turned from him then and walked over to the bed, tossing the covers back I crawled into the middle and then crooked my finger at him. He blurred out of focus and then he was naked and lying next to me. 

 

This was going to take some getting used to. Not that I hadn't witnessed this myself, but it had been with him making some effort to hide it from me. Without being told, I knew there would be no more hiding. 

 

I shivered as he stripped the sleep pants from me. "Are you cold, Lex? I can heat the stones more if you are."

 

"I'm not cold." 

 

****** 

 

I saw it in his eyes then. It wasn't cold that made him shiver, it was anticipation. I pushed him flat on the bed and knelt over him. It was my turn to shiver as my balls rested heavy against his thighs. My cock began to rise just from that small amount of contact. 

 

I gazed at him, memorizing the look of him, all that toned bare flesh. It was as if I was touching him, his pulse increased, as did this respiration. His cock began to harden, just as mine was. Bending forward I brought my hard-on against his and rubbed the two against each other.

 

I kissed him, one leading to another and another. His hands tangled in my hair and I knew if I'd been human that it would have hurt. We moaned into each other's mouths and rutted like animals in heat.

 

I finally wrenched away from him long enough to say. "I want to be inside you, Lex. May I do that?"

 

He answered by yanking me back down for a kiss and bucking his hips up. Searching for the lube, I fumbled under the pillows, finally resorting to my x-ray vision to find it. He let me go when he heard the squish of the tube.

 

He watched without a word as I slicked my erection. When I lifted his hips he moaned, "Hurry, I need you."

 

I positioned myself and then froze. I wanted to ram into him hard and fast. I wanted to mark him as mine. I wanted to imprint him so deeply that he'd never look at another man or woman.

 

His hand gripped my arm as he whispered, "Don't be afraid, Clark. I'm not."

 

I pushed inside and knew heaven. He worked his muscles around me, as I set a steady pace. Entering and filling him with as much of me as I could fit inside, kissing him over and over, as I strained toward climax. 

 

I was close to the edge; I shifted him, going as deep inside as possible and he moaned. "Harder!" 

 

I pounded into him as he clawed at me. We were no longer on the bed but he hadn't noticed. I held him with one arm around his waist and with the other I gripped his dick and jacked it to match my thrusts in him. 

 

He screamed my name as his cock exploded in my hand. His ass tightened on me and I shot high inside him. He shook so hard in my arms that I was worried until he whispered. "Damn, I think you broke something and as soon as I sleep for about a week I want you to do it again."

 

I floated us back down to the bed before I pulled out. He hissed and I thought that I'd hurt him. "Lex?"

 

"I'm fine. Now let me sleep."

 

He was out like a light. I couldn't sleep, I'd waited too long to have him in my arms. I pulled the blanket up over us and heated the stones again. Then I watched him sleep. 

 

For six days we forgot the world. I would fly off while he slept and get him fresh fruit from around the planet. A trip to Starbucks for coffee taking less time than he spent in the bathroom, fresh bagels and cream cheese from a place in New York, Chinese food from San Francisco. 

 

And we fucked...frequently, gently, violently, slowly, quickly...we tasted, sucked, kissed, licked...no orifice was left unexplored, not a single inch of skin untouched. No other couple every enjoyed each other more than we did during that time. 

 

On the seventh day, while out shopping, I noticed his picture on the front page of a newspaper. They thought he'd been kidnapped but no one could figure out how the kidnapper had gotten onto the balcony of the penthouse. I grabbed a copy of the paper and flew back to him.

 

He gave me a smile as I entered the bedroom. He was huddled under the covers and I realized I must not have warmed the stones before I left. I heated one set as I handed him his coffee and the paper. He dropped the paper to sip the hot coffee. 

 

I heated up the room for him, when it was warm and he'd finished his coffee he opened the folded up paper.

 

"Fuck!"

 

"Guess the honeymoon is over."

 

"Clark, how long have we..." he looked at the date on the paper, "It's been a week? I need to get home."

 

"Definitely over."

 

He reached for me and pulled me down next to him. "Not over, we just need to change the location and I need to take care of my business. You don't think I'm going to let you go now do you?"

 

"I hoped not, but we haven't exactly talked about what happened after this."

 

"What do you want to happen?"

 

"I want the world to know that you're mine."

 

"You want to tell your folks? Come out? Take over the world and declare gay marriage legal everywhere."

 

"Lex, stop that. You're the one who wants to rule the world not me."

 

"For now I'll start with the portion I currently own. And you didn't answer. Are you coming out? Are you prepared to deal with the reaction of parents, friends, the entire world when they find out that we're together."

 

"I thought we'd keep it between us, just until I finish college and establish a career. I'm quite willing to be your lover, I just don't want to be a kept boy toy."

 

"Fair enough. For now I need to get back before Lionel has me declared dead and takes over."

 

"We should go back after dark, so no one will see me flying."

 

"So what are we going to do until then?"

 

"I'm sure I can think of something."

 

****** 

 

Clark gave me a wicked grin and then I was flipped onto my belly. The things he knows how to do with his tongue should be illegal. He made me come from the rimming alone. When I could breath again I practiced my oral skills, from his response I believed he was happy.

 

I didn't even bother putting my sleep pants back on when it was time to leave I just let him bundle me up in the cape. This time I enjoyed the flight even more because he showed off. Flying as high as possible without harming me. I watched the full moon as we moved toward it. I couldn't resist humming the old standard in his ears. His chuckle warmed me as his breath flowed against my face.

 

Back at the penthouse I had him destroy all the surveillance equipment. We made our plans and I sent him off to see his folks as I dealt with my father. The headlines the next day were full of speculation. 

 

During our conversation before he'd left I had let him know that I would be starting a false rumor as to where I'd been. He was upset at first until I pointed out that the best way to keep our secret would be to misdirect them. 

 

Once he'd left I called an old acquaintance and set the rumor mill in motion. Then I called my father and waited out his lecture. After that I fell into bed and slept. 

 

 

Epilogue:

 

 

Superman came out yesterday. The headlines were in the largest typeface ever used by a newspaper, Superman Gay, weds Billionaire. 

 

I rolled over and tried to stay asleep, but the smell of coffee was pulling me awake. 

 

"Lex, I know you're awake, I can tell by your breathing. Breakfast will be ready soon."

 

"I'm tired. Someone wore me out."

 

I smiled against the pillow as he chuckled. "It's not everyday the richest man in the world goes on a honeymoon with Superman. Weren't you expecting a super fuck?"

 

"If I had known that taking vows would result in that - we'd have gotten married years ago."

 

"Come eat and then we can do it again."

 

"You should wait until I change my will before you fuck me to death."

 

I stretched my muscles and then threw the blanket back. I hopped out of bed and bounced. And he laughed at the expression on my face.

 

"Forgot were we are, huh?"

 

"You know when I sang 'fly me to the moon' I didn't mean it literally."

 

"Can you think of anyplace on Earth were they wouldn't find us? Our every move is going to be watched from now on, we need a place to hide out."

 

"A secret hideaway on the moon is about as private as anyone could hope for. When did you do this?"

 

"The day after you said yes. I wanted to have a place for complete privacy and the moon was closer than Mars. I've also stocked it so that we could stay here where ever we want without supply runs."

 

"Do I get the grand tour today?"

 

"Maybe tomorrow. Today you get the two f's - fed and fucked."

 

"A nap or two maybe?"

 

"We'll see."

 

He pulled me close and kissed me gently. Who cared about a tour? I was on my honeymoon, Lois Lane was probably still in shock, and my sore ass was ready to be plowed again. 

 

No other human could say they had actually made love on the moon instead of under it. I decided I liked the perks of being the consort of a super hero. 

 

The end.


End file.
